


And he found his older brother

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Sirius Black was the Potters Secret Keeper [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Apologies, Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Crying, Family Reunion, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Then Regulus made his decision of what to do next once the emotional train wreck was over.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Regulus Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: Sirius Black was the Potters Secret Keeper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	And he found his older brother

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the original version by accidentally clicking out but it's still as painful as the original one when it regards Regulus's feelings for his brother. I was going to post Snape's dark mark to ff.net but then I wanted to upload it chronologically so I had to get this out of the way.

A newspaper flung in through a window and crashed to the ground.

A twenty-one year old man with sharp features and dark hair came out of the dining room and picked it up.

ONE YEAR SINCE SIRIUS BLACK'S ADMISSION TO ST MUNGO'S AFTER DEFEATING LORD VOLDEMORT.

"What the bloody hell?" Regulus said as he quickly read the newspaper then his eyes widened as he came to the most informative bits. "That can't be right."

Regulus rolled the newspaper up then put it down and proceeded to exit the place that he was squatting in from the United States of America. He aparated to the front door of St Mungo's feeling his whole world was falling apart. He followed the path to the magical injuries ward as he were coated in head to toe in charms that made him blend in. It couldn't be real. It had to be one cruel exaggerated joke by Rita Skeeter.

His hopes soared at first until he came to a halt. And he found his older brother Sirius black singing, playing a guitar that wasn't there, leaning back into a chair and he wasn't quite alone with the other insane people among him playing with their imaginary instruments making noise similar to what they were emulating. All the blood in his face drained and horror. Then it was despair that replaced the hope. His dreams of reuniting with his brother, congratulating him for a job well done, and telling him everything was dashed.

Regulus's heart felt as though it had been cursed then yanked out with a single spell as he started to fall down to the ground. His older brother was seated there in a chair having fun acting as if nothing was wrong with pretending to be a musician and not being bothered people were failing at the playing their instruments. It was as if they alone could hear the imaginary music that was in their head and that alone. He started to sob and sniffle feeling his heart break into a thousand pieces.

This was a much different event in his life that broke him. Compared to the one in which he had stolen a Horcrux and replaced with a fake then was almost killed in the cavern that lurked in the cavern this was the breaking point. Compared to how he had allowed Kreacher to believe that Regulus had died in the cavern and no one knew that he had gotten onto Voldemort's plans. No one knew except him and Kreacher. That nearly broke him having survived it using the house elf to help him.

He had lost his brother and his father to Voldemort. Now, there wasn't any opportunity to apologize for his letter to Sirius regarding being sorted. Now, there wasn't any opportunity to repair the rift that had drawn them again. Too little, too late. His brother had paid the ultimate sacrifice to ensure that Voldemort had died and the war ended. His brother had sacrificed himself and Regulus felt so little compared to his big brother's legacy over him standing as the good brother. He hadn't been a good brother, with all things considered, hurting his brother, keeping him in the dark (or in this instance, in the black as Blacks did unbeknownst to others in their troubles that they could fix) instead of asking for his help.

His brother was gone and it ate at him. After a moment of sobbing and some sniffles, he got up to his feet and trembled his way toward the exit as his future became sealed with a plan to evade Azkaban. The Blacks were a powerful family spread through different families at a time and had control over the court. So, he decided to go to the one family member that would accept him with open arms. He didn't know how to return to his mother. He shook his head at the thought of going back to her.

It was decided. He had to be honest as terrified as he was and come out to the entire Black clan. They were the kind of family in the court of law who were sharp, pointed, and quite unbiased when it came to cases with the evidence in hand. One of the good aspects of the Wizarding justice system, the wizengamot, that remained during the war. He had to be brave just as his brother was standing before Voldemort concealing the secret of the Potters whereabouts in his soul and defied falling through the Veil.

A tinge of doubt layered over. Were they still in place? Blacks survived so of course they were still in power. Regulus came to the exit then apparated to a doorstep. He ended the several charms then sighed as his shoulders lowered. He closed his hand, raised his fist, then knocked on the door and _waited_. It was almost a painful eternity so he did another series of knocks. But, it was louder and more distinctive this time under the morning light of November the second.

The door opened then a short man with blonde wavy short hair answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"I haven't met you before." the short man squinted at Regulus then his eyes relaxed. "You must be another one of those Wizards that upset my wife. . . er, a Black?"

"Black, Regulus Black." Regulus smiled, however broken it was, politely.

"Well, I am Edward Tonks." the muggle pointed toward himself. "But call me Ted."

"Alright, I can do that, Ted."

"A Black." he lifted a brow. "You look like a Black." He scanned the younger man. "So you just got wind of Sirius's condition."

"Face to face." Regulus said, softly.

"Come in." Ted said. "Sit in the living room please. I will get Drommy."

"Thank you." Regulus said. "Nice house." he smiled at the cool colors and the bright lamps. "Looks healthy and so alive. What kind of magic did you use here?"

"Natural kind of magic." Ted said.

"You mean the muggle magic." Regulus's comment earned a smile from Ted.

Regulus sat down on to the couch as the man walked in his line of view then paused in the middle of the doorway and folded his arms.

"And removing the stains with magic." Ted looked aside then took his wand out and pointed at the ceiling then the water stain was gone. "What a bummer. I have to get a plumber." He slid his wand away then shifted toward Regulus. "I will be back in a few minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"I can."

Ted smiled then went up the stairs.

"Androoomedaaa!" Ted sang as he vanished up the stairs.

"Tea, Regulus Black?" came a question.

Regulus had almost forgotten how it was like to be greeted by a elf after living in a house for years that didn't need one. He was startled at first when he looked upon the elf that looked happy, not sour, bitter, or quite unhappy for that matter. His mind went back to Kreacher; Regulus would have to tell him that he survived. The task was irksome. He had never intended on returning home or seeing a Black, period, waiting for the chosen one to step up to the plate and kill Voldemort. Now, it didn't feel so necessary. His brother may have been _the_ chosen one.

"I would like that," Regulus nodded with his fingers pressed below his brow and along his sharp edge cheek with a smile. "And a brownie."

Regulus took the tea cup and a small plate then the house elf slid the brownie on to the plate.

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome."

The house elf walked away and Regulus nibbled away at the brownie then sipped from the cup of tea as he heard footsteps above his head on the upper levels. He listened to the footsteps follow the ones taken by Ted but they were heavier -- not light, soundless, and generally silent -- and a storm that only a Black could summon. He set about the meal along the counter then got up to his feet listening to the sound of a stairsteps creak then stop abruptly.

"Reggie?"

It was a woman with dark curly long hair set about her shoulders staring at him with shock.

"Dromeda, you look well."

"Regulus!" Andromeda grinned then ran down the stairway and into the living room. 

Andromeda caught him into a bear hug and lifted him up to his feet. Ted came down the steps finding them hanging together, clinging on to each other, crying and sniffling with words that were blurred by their ugly crying. It was the kind of hug that was over due when it regarded their reunion.

"I'm so sorry---"

"It's okay, Reggie."

"I should have---"

"Sssssh. I should have sent you a howler long ago and reminded what it means to be a black, you bugger."

"Hmh---like you would have done that."

"It was only Ted that stopped me. I-I-I-I-I-I-I I should have tried to contact you during the war--"

"Sssh, it's okay. I'm here, cousin."

"I thought you died by the Death Eaters."

"Almost. I am sorry about that. . ." His eyes were stained in red. "I made the worst mistake by joining them. I should have _known_ better."

Andromeda was the first to break the hug.

"We Blacks are passionate idiots if you haven't noticed." Andromeda reminded him as she put her hands on the sides of his arms then grew concerned. "Did you see him?"

"I just only found out myself, Dromeda." Regulus replied.

"Mum, who is that stranger?"

Regulus looked toward the direction of a eight year old girl with pink spiky hair alongside Ted staring at him quite curiously.

"That is your cousin, Nymphadora," Andromeda said. "This is Regulus Black."

"Pleased to meet you." Regulus smiled.

"You're weird."

"So are you." Regulus replied.

"I like him." Nymphadora said.

Andromeda shed a small smile at the tiny considerate thought. 

"Time to get ready for your play date!" Ted picked up Nymphadora (who squealed at first and laughed throwing her head back) as he tickled her. "You little muggleborn!"

"Daaaaaaddddy!" Nympadora cackled as they vanished up the stairs.

Andromeda turned toward Regulus.

"Can we talk in the dining room?" Regulus asked.

"That. We can." Andromeda said. 

They went into the dining room with Regulus taking along his plate then seated themselves at the table and moments later they were joined by Ted. Regulus took a sip of the tea then sighed as he faced them.

"So, what is this about?" Ted asked.

"Is it about. . . you-know-who?" Andromeda asked. "Is he not quite gone?"

"What I am about to tell you isn't to be taken lightly or thought of as fiction because it's not." Regulus started. "He is gone, but not completely."

"How?" Was the only question in unison from the couple.

"You see, he made Horcruxes." Regulus said then winced at a memory that crossed his mind. "Nasty things they are."

"What is that?" Ted asked, curiously. "A series of hexes?"

"Dark magic." Regulus replied, somberly.

"Ew." the couple grimaced.

"Killed people horribly during a ritual and sliced pieces of himself into small material." Regulus explained into detail. "One of them as of far is the Slytherin locket and I know where it is."

"Where is it?" Andromeda asked.

"With Kreacher." Regulus replied. "Except, before I go back there, I need my affairs straightened out and Kreacher will testify if I ask him to."

"You don't want to go back into the house _alone_." Andromeda said.

"I do not." Regulus said with a nod. "I am a coward at heart when it regards that blasted, rotten, dying household." he shook his head disturbed by terrible memories. "It's cursed."

It was quiet at the table as Regulus took another sip from the tea cup then lowered it down.

"Well, let's start writing letters to the entire clan." Ted said. "Um, but, I won't be part of the magic part, because well, I am a muggle."

"You make it so easy to forget being magical." Andromeda leaned into her partner's embrace.

"I am a magician, Dromeda." Ted said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "A trickster is supposed to appear magical when they are not." Then he shifted his attention toward Regulus who faked a cough. "We got a corner guest room upstairs."

"Edward wanted rooms to be marked and bought out signs." Andromeda said. "He went overboard."

Regulus looked toward the door and pointed toward it.

"Is that why this one reads 'Daddy's kitchen'?" Regulus asked.

"I like cooking." Ted insisted. "Asides to our invisible elf Mimma, she makes a great puncher for making things like pizza without magic." As he talked, Regulus sipped his tea cup, listening intently with one leg folded along the other and shifted toward the couple. "It's more amusing than everyone thinks it is talking to thin air and pretending I am talking to a literal comic book character."

Andromeda shook her head bemused as Mimma returned with sheets of paper and a quill without having been asked.

"Regulus, for the time being, how have you been hiding?" Andromeda asked. "And thank you, Mimma."

"I have been using a lot of charms." Regulus replied.

"Then put them back on before you leave the house." Andromeda said as Regulus sipped from the cup.

"We don't need a Neo-Death Eater or Auror cornering you and trying to recruit you with Nymphadora around."

"Why do you want me out so soon? I just got here." Regulus said as he leaned back in the chair then tilted his head ever so slightly and lifted his brows. "Working from home?"

"You're going to supervise your cousin's daughter and make sure she doesn't transform. She can bring you there. She knows the way there by heart." Ted explained to Regulus as he tapped his fingers together on the table then looked toward the doorway that lead into the corridor in the heart of the house. "I have a little project to finish up."

"Something that needs to be done." Andromeda said.

Ted's hair changed from blonde to bright red--and then Regulus knew where exactly the bright pink hair came from as Nymphadora came storming down the stairs all excited for her play date.


End file.
